encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
I Really Like You
"I Really Like You" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Carly Rae Jepsen for her third studio album, Emotion (2015). It was written by Jepsen, Jacob Kasher Hindlin, Peter Svensson, and Steve DaMar; and produced by Svensson. The song was released as the album's lead single on 2 March 2015. "I Really Like You" peaked at number fourteen on the Canadian Hot 100. Internationally, the song peaked at number one in Scotland, within the top ten of the charts in Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, Japan, the Republic of Ireland, South Africa and the United Kingdom, while peaking within the top twenty of the charts in Austria, Germany, Slovakia, and Switzerland. The song's accompanying music video featured Tom Hanks and Justin Bieber, and was released 5 March 2015. Lyrics I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah Late night watching television But how'd we get in this position It's way too soon, I know this isn't love But I need to tell you something I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? Oh did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're outta touch (outta touch) I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation All I wanna do is get into your head Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby Late night watching television But how'd we get in this position It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (no) But I need to tell you something I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? Oh did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch) I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them? I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin' I'm running outta time, going outta my mind I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something Yeah I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? Oh I did say too much? (did I say too much?) I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head) When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch) I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? (Yeah) I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? (yeah I need to tell you something) I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? Category:2015 singles Category:2015 songs Category:Carly Rae Jepsen songs